Unlikely Love
by UnLuckyGirl
Summary: A METH STORY- Beth starts to have feelings for Merle. Merle doesn't want to mess things up with the prison by falling in love with her, but things happens? I SUCK a summary's so just give it a try?


**This is a Meth (Merle/Beth) Story! If you don't like Meth, I'm sorry! I wasn't a huge fan either, but once I gave it a try I liked it. I mean it's the end of the world for them! Beth would most likely never find anyone else, really. I mean... Just give it a try! :P If there are any spelling errors I am sorry! Tell me and I will fix them! Thank you! :D Happy reading! **

Beth walked into Merles cell, and sat down on the end of his bed. Merle had his arms behind his head, and his legs crossed. He was sleeping, snoring slightly. Everyone was asleep except Beth and Daryl who was on watch. Beth watched his chest rise and fall. She lightly ran her finger tips down his arm, feeling her finger tips tingle as she felt his warmth. His eyes popped open. Merle is always alert the slightest touch had him springing into action.

He jumped up, and had his bladed hand pointed toward Beth. "Ya scared the living shit outta me, whaddya doing in here suga, what have I told ya, nothing can happen between us. Ya pops wouldn't be having that. I'm here for one thing only, my brother." Beth smiled, "I'm a grown woman Merle! I'm twenty two now! Why does everyone keep seeing me as a child!"

"Cause ya are darlin. I've been here at the prison since ya were sixteen. I aint messin with no kid. Now get on back to your cell, and go to sleep! I betta not catch yer ass back in here." Beth smirked at Merle, "I see the way you look at me Merle across the yard, you stare me down as if you were hunting me." Merle sighed. He walked toward Beth and with his good hand grabbed her on the shoulder. "Listen to me girl, I aint no good for ya. I'm a mean son of a bitch, aint nobody here trust me, cept' my brother, hell sometimes he don't. Get that through ya head, you might be pretty suga, but I aint gettin kicked out of the group for fuckin Hershel's daughter, ya sister would have my head!"

"Maggie has no say so in what I do! I am a grown woman! I am tired of being looked at like a child!" Merle couldnt believe this girl, there werent no stopping her. She might be a grown woman, hell shes twenty two, but I can't look at her as nothing, but a child. "Leave, go back to your cell quit comin in here and creepin on me at night, one of these times I won't think and my blade here will end up in your skull, now get and don't come back.

Beth felt hot tears form on her face. Merle's words torn at her heart. "You wouldn't hurt me Merle."

"Look around suga, the world we live in aint safe, ya should know that by now." Merle sat down onto his bed leaving space between him and Beth. "Why are ya doing this? The past two weeks ya have been sneaking into my room, ya ain't as quiet as ya think ya are suga. I hear the things yer whisperin to me. Ya aint ever had the hots for me before why start now?"

Beth looked into Merle's eyes with a loving expression on her face. "You saved my life Merle, you make me feel safe. I just want your arms around me again like that night." There she goes with that shit again, what is she talking about. Beth smiled and leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Merles cheek.

~*THREE WEEKS AGO*~

Beth sprinted towards the cabin she spotted in the woods, behind her, chasing her, ironic as it is with walkers being about, being chased by a hungry mountain lion you happen to walk upon in the woods, she reached the cabin and slammed the door shut behind her. She grabbed the knife, she took from Maggie and Glen's cell, and scanned the room, praying there wasn't any walkers. The cabin was clear. She braced herself against the door, waiting for the impact of the huge cat to be pounding the door. Nothing. Shaking Beth slowly cracked the door open and was shocked to the huge cat laying there dead. It had two arrows sticking out of its lifeless body.

"Hello? Who's out there?" She tried her best to search the woods through the small slither in door. "I have a weapon and I am not scared to use it!" She yelled through the door. Beth has actually never killed anyone, not even a walker. That's part of the whole reason she's out of the safe haven of the prison walls. Everyone treats her as if she is a child still. Her entire life her Dad has babied her, while he let her older sister Maggie learn to defend herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts by movement in the woods, she let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Merle Dixon walk out of the woods and towards the cabin. He looked very angry. Merle stepped up the couple steps leading to a small porch, and shoved open the cabin door, knocking Beth flat on her ass. He smirked at her before he let out his angry. "The hell you doin' out here on ya own? Ya fuckin crazy?"

"I.. I..." Beth tried to get the words out, but she was stunned by Merle's outrage. "Speakless huh? The entire group has been looking for ya! Riskin their lives for some little bitch who shoulda never went outside them prison walls. Ya daddy almost lost his life tryin to find you. Hobblin round, like a crazed man. And I find ya on the verge of becoming a damn meal for a mountain cat." Beth jumped to her feet.

"I.. I'm sorry." Beth began to sob, hot tears falling down her face, leaving streak of cleanness where dirt and grime had been. She had been lost for almost a three days now. "I only meant to go so far, but I got lost and couldnt find my way back. The way I thought was right, lead me further away." Beth dropped to her knees exhausted and drained from trying to survive out alone. She hasnt slept or ate since she left she only thought she would be out till dark. "I didnt mean for the group to be put at risk.' Merle looked at the ground, not knowing what to do, he has always been a cold son of a bitch, but this girl was tugging at his heart. "Look I aint mean to yell at ya, but damnit I was worried ya know, everyone was worried." Merle bit down on his tongue trying to fight back yelling at her more. He's never been a softy, but since he laid eyes on Beth, he was automatically drawn to her.

Beth continued to stay on her knees her face burried in her hands, sobbing into them. "Look here Beth it's getting awfully dark out, it is to late to head back to the prison now, so we'll have to settle down here for the night." Merle in a fit of rage and worry forget to clear the place out of walkers, now alert, Merle moved around the small cabin, pushing open doors and shining a flash light into the corners. He pushed open the door to a bedroom, it had a small bed, that could fit two people, if they were really close together, and a dresser. He walked over to the dresser and began searching the drawers, he came across some womens clothing, and a stash of someones liquor. "Jackpot."

After he made sure the cabin was safe, he went back into the front room to see Beth leaning against the wall. "Looks like there is a bed, with nough' room for two people, it migh be a tight squeeze so I'll just sleep on the floor. Must've been somebodys huntin cabin, aint much stuff, but some womens clothes if ya wanna look and see if they fit ya." Beth sat there motionless, she didnt even mutter a reply. "Did ya hear me girl?"

Beth glanced at Merle and and nodded her head. This is going to be a long few days. The prison was a three days travel on foot. It took Merle almost two days to even find her trail, but he was confident he could find their way back, hell he knew he could.

'Ya just gonna sit there suga?" Nothing. He was begining to become annoyed with her ignoring him. He spent so long looking for her, and this is the thanks he gets? "Somethin' wrong with ya damn mouth?" Beth looked up into his eyes. "I feel horrible, I should of never put any of you through this. I.. I." She dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing. Damn this girl, I couldn't stay mad at her. Damnit Merle get it together. He thought to himself. "Quit yer damn whining, everyone will be glad ya are okay, they care bout cha. I.. I.. Jus stop cryin'." He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets till he found a cup and poured himself some of the liquor he found in the drawer. Why do I ever care about this girl. Merle Dixon only cares about himself.

This is gonna be a long night.

Beth watched as Merle walked off into the kitchen. She saw him search until he found a cup, and grab a bottle of liquor he must of found somewhere in the house. She jumped up and walked over to him. "Can I have some?" She asked shyly. "Suga, I don't think you can handle this." Beth gave him a dirty look. "Fine, but when you're puking up your brains don't be askin me to hold your hair." Merle walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a second cup, and set it on the counter, he poured liquor into both cups, and handed one to Beth. "Cheers" Merle said as he downed his. Beth wasn't as quick, she sniffed the liquid in the cup and scrunched up her nose at the smell. "I told ya! You can't handle it!" Merle laughed as he poured himself another. "I can to handle it!" Beth took a deep breathe and then in one swig had all the liquor swallowed. "There ya go girly!" Merle yelled.

Beth looked at the liquor bottle that was now almost empty. She had only had two cups, the rest Merle helped himself too. It was really starting to take effect on him. "Hey suga! Wanna see a trick I can do? I bet ya sweet lil ass I can do a back flip off the porch." Merle said standing up and stumbling towards the door. "Merle, stop. How about you don't and we say you did." He started laughing, loud and sounding like a donkey. "Merle! Shhh! You'll attract walkers!" Beth shouted at him. "Sorry darling, but I just thought of my dumbass attempting that. I'd snap my spine in half." He continued laughing, louder and louder. "Merle! Shut the hell up!" He stopped laughing and start to stumble walking toward the bedroom.

"Come on girly I need to hit the hay before I lose control." Beth followed Merle into the room and he got onto the bed and scooted all the way towards the wall and patted the bed for her to lay down. Beth hesitated at the door before she slowly started walking towards the bed.

**I wanted to try to leave it on a good part! I hope I did! And I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon! :D Review if you liked/hated it! Let me know! :D **


End file.
